A New Destiny Revealed
by ladykarmyl
Summary: Peace has reigned in crystal Tokyo for thousands of years thanks to sailor moon and her Senshi. Now in the distant future negative forces have threatened that peace. New Senshi are called forth along with an ally from the past. Will the Senshi be able to
1. Chapter 1

A New Destiny Revealed Ch.1

In the new age, peace has reigned in Crystal Tokyo for over 3000 years. Sailor moon is now a legend among the people of this new world. Tales of how she and her senshi have saved the world time and again are now apart of history. Once she awoke and took the thrown of the earth, evil forces tried once again to destroy the earth, but the valiant moon princess and her senshi fought on.

Since her time, many stories have been passed on from generation to generation, but none more famous than her silver crystal. The power of the crystal is renowned among the people. The true power of it has been hidden away for centuries, where human hands cannot reach. Even the later rulers of the earth have yet to figure out what makes the crystal as powerful as it once was.

After the reign of the fifth queen of Crystal Tokyo, queen Ailynn, the crystal was extracted of its extraordinary powers and made into a mini power source 5000 times more powerful than electricity. The new name was eco crystal, because now the economy is more stable and prosperous. There are only ten of the crystals ever made and each was set at a different power point in the city. Princess Aseale was known as the science princess. It was through here research that the eco crystals were formed. As the years grew on the people forgot what that the crystal was used for the greater good of the people. With the use of the crystals, the kingdom is peaceful and undisturbed by negative energy. How long can this peace last…

"After the reign of Neo Queen Serenity, the Galactic Alliance…" The monotone voice of Proctor Nera droned on. Uryah sighed in frustration. She hated her Galactic history class. What was the point in learning about anything and everything there was to know? The proctor of this class was so boring it was unbearable. Uryah began nodding off again when something hard hit her head.

"Ow, hey!" Uryah exclaimed, rubbing her head.

"Well, miss Hitachi is there a problem?" Proctor Nera rasped. Uryah looked around nervously, and noticed a grinning Kalia. Kalia was her arch enemy. Oooh, she threw it. Uryah thought angrily.

"Uh, no proctor it was just a bug" Uryah replied awkwardly, "A really big, nasty one"

Kalia glared at her, but Uryah smirked.

Proctor Nera shook her head "See that it won't happen again"

"Yes proctor" Uryah replied docilely

The rest of class Uryah remained alert, agitated by Kalia's behavior. Once class ended, Uryah made her way to the outside of the school. Someone bumped into her as she walked.

"Watch it loser" Kalia sneered, and continued walking with her posse.

Uryah glared at Kalia's back. "That girl" She ground out. Uryah never understood why Kalia hated her so much. She barely knew the girl.

"Hey, Uri, what's going on?" Uryah turned to see her best friend Sinda Emeshia.

"Hey Syn" Uryah greeted, "you ready to go?"

Sinda nodded. "Let's be off then" Sinda and Uryah got along splendidly although they were total opposites. Uryah had long, silky black hair she wore in a pony tail that traveled down her backside. She had light blue eyes that bring out her facial features. She was also the one who hated school and studying. Her grades were always close to below average. Uryah has a good heart and Is filled with laughter and love.

Sinda on the other hand was shorter in stature with light blue shoulder length hair. Her dark onyx eyes make her facial features appear plain. She has her small petite nose and thin waxy lips, that are different from Uryah thick full ones. She is not an avid studier, but her grades are much better than Uryah's. Sinda is also more fanatical about boys as well.

The two girls make a great pair.


	2. Chapter 2

1Trouble in the Palace

At the crystal palace, preparations were the ring ceremony were commencing. The ring ceremony was for the new princess of the kingdom, it is a time when she comes into her powers. The ring she is given can only be worn by a member of the house of Serenity and Darien. As the ceremony goes, the princess also comes into her sailor powers at the age 15.

Today was her royal highness, princess Zana's turn for the ceremony at the donning of her fifteenth birthday. Princess Zana stared at her reflection in her mirror, admiring her long black hair, her deep blue almond shaped eyes, and petite body frame. Princess Zana was a lovely creature, but unlike the other princess's who came before her, she was awfully vain about her looks.

"Maura" Zana turned her attention to her maid, who was currently preparing the princesses ceremonial dress, "Am I not the most beautiful being in all the land?"

Maura rolled her eyes thinking to herself, not this again. "Oh yes highness, the stars in the sky are envious of your beauty, for they cannot out shine you"

Zana smiled her all knowing smile "of course, if I could immortalize my beauty forever I would"

"Princess your dress is ready for you now"

Zana sighed "Very well, help me put it on so we can go downstairs for this ridiculous ceremony" Maura helped Zana into her dress and fixed her hair in the traditional meatball style."

Zana took one more look at herself in the mirror and made a gagging sound "Ugh, I hate this style, you would think after some thousand years the hair would change"

"Ready highness?" Maura asked, Zana nodded "Lets get this over with so that I may get back to my important matters" Princess Zana's most important issue was admiring herself in her mirror. Zana and Maura headed for the glass ballroom, where the ceremony would be taking place. Once they reached the huge marble doors, maura took her place by the wall, as Zana was led inside.

With her head held high, Zana walked towards the center of the ballroom, where the reigning king and queen stood. King Alexion and Queen Aurora. Along the walkway stood the other royal families from the other planets as well as the elders. When Zana reached her mother and father, she bowed ever so slightly in recognition.

Queen Aurora smiled gently at Zana before speaking "My daughter" She paused for effect, "For the three millennia, this ceremony has commenced for the coming of the new princess of moon power. Now more than ever your powers will be needed. As the prophecy foretold, dark times are coming and new sailors must be called to protect our world. Do you accept this power and all it entails? The burdens you will have to bear? And the hardships you will face in the coming times?"

Zana grinned eagerly " I do, mother" She extended her hand to receive the ring.

King Alexion opened the ring box and said " With this ring let all the power it possesses help to strengthen you" As leaned down to place the ring on her finger, something that had never happened in the history of all ceremonies happened. The ring rejected her.

The king and queen were shocked. Oh, my dear" queen Aurora whispered.

"What is this!" Zana yelled appalled, "I am princess you stupid ring get on my finger" Zana grabbed the ring and began struggling to get it on her finger. The ring began to glow a bright yellow color and flew from her grasp out the room.

The people began mumbling to themselves. "What does this mean?" One person asked, "She is not the real princess" and "Not the real princess!"

Zana shook her head "No, no, no!" She shouted hysterically, "I am the princess. I will be queen one day. I am too beautiful to not be!" Tears began streaming down her face.

"Zana the ring does not lie" King Alexion said sadly, "If the ring will not fit, then that means you are not our daughter"

Zana looked at him wide eyed "What!?"

"In this instance we must find the true heir" queen Aurora replied, "The ring has went to its rightful owner"

"I wont believe this!" Zana Shouted "You would give my thrown to some commoner? I was raised in the palace. I know the royal etiquette it takes to be queen"

"We understand, Zana, but if you are not our daughter, we neem to find out who is, and how this switch occurred. You may remain here at the palace, for we have raised you as our daughter and love you dearly" queen Aurora replied.

"What is the point? I will not have some worthless status" She stated, glaring angrily at her former parents "mark my words I will be queen one day and you will rue the day that you denied me my birth right" Zana turned angrily and stormed out of the ballroom.

Queen Aurora reached out for her, but king Alexion put his hand on her shoulder "She is out of our reach"

"We must begin making preparations to find the true princess, send out the gaurds to find the ring bearer!" King Alexion demanded, "Do not fret my dear, all will be well"

"I pray you are right" She mumbled sadly, "I hope Zana will be alright"

Zana ran out of the palace and kept going. She not where she was going, only that she had to get there as fast as possible. When she was too tired to run farther she collapsed in an alley way, her body heaving from exhaustion.

"Everyone will pay for their treachery" She said, fiercely. "I will not be made a mockery of"

"Do you mean that?" A voice said from above. Zana looked up to see a black shimmering down.

"Huh, who are you?"

"That does not matter" A lovely being appeared before her, dressed in all black lacy gown. "Do you mean to make them all pay?"

Zana nodded "More than I want to breathe"

The being smiled coldly " Then perhaps I can be of assitance"

Zana eyed her curiously "Hoe do I know I can trust you?"

"You do not have anyone else"The being replied. Zana peered at her closely then shrugged "I have nothing else too lose. What do you suggest?"

"Allow me the usage of your body and we can both have our revenge"

"My body?" Zana asked. "We will share my body"

The being nodded "Only until mine can be regenerated"

"Very well, lets do this" Zana agreed. The being smiled evilly "Good" all at once she turned into black smoke and entered Zana's body. Zana's body convulsed before accepting the entity. Fianllly after the fusion they were one. The new Zana stood up and grinned.

"Finally, the rightful queen of this world is back." She laughed darkly, "queen Beryl has returned!"


	3. Chapter 3

1The Ring Bearer

Uryah and Synda were waiting for the metrorail, in the south square of Crystal Tokyo. A metrorail was a more advanced bus model. On the metrorail was a bathroom and food stations for more convenience to the passengers. The rails ran all over the city. Uryah and Synda caught it everyday after school, well, after they made a stop at an ice-cream parlor, which Uryah always suggested. Some things never change.

"I wonder how princess Zana's coronation went today" Synda mused noticing all the wall pictures and the telegrams depicting the glorious event of the day.

Uryah shrugged. " Like they all go I guess," Uryah turned to face Synda. She puffed out her chest like a royal would with the arrogance and scrunched her face. "I am the new queen of this kingdom bow before me" She enunciated every word to sound more regal.

Synda burst out laughing as Uryah waved her hands around pretending to give royal edicts. Since neither girl had ever met a royal, it was fun pretending how they would act.

As Uryah waved her hands around in blissful ignorance, something most unexpected happened.

A round golden object placed itself on Uryah's right hand ring finger, stopping Uryah from her ranting.

Uryah looked at her hand and blinked. "W-where did this ring come from?" She asked aloud.

Synda looked at Uryah blankly then the ring. "Wow, it is really beautiful!" She grasped Uryah's hand to get a closer look. The ring was small, gold piece with squiggles all around it and a miniature diamond crystal in the middle.

"Yea, but where did it come from?" Uryah asked puzzled, as she tried to remove the ring from her finger. "Hey! I can't get it off!"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Synda asked, "And why would you want something so beautiful to be taken off?"

"B-e-cause" She ground out struggling with the ring, "It is not mine!"

"Well, by the looks of things, the ring, thinks its yours"

The ring began to glow a bright white light. " Oh, no, now what's happening?"

The bright light shot up from the ring and into the sky. Uryah was really nervous by now. "Uh oh, Ree, what did you do?" Synda asked nervously, looking around.

" I did nothing!" Uryah shouted hysterically, "Its this darn ring, it wont come off!"

At that particular moment, royal castle guards flew down around them surrounding them on their floater boats. Floater boats are a higher tech transportation system than the metrorail and are only used by the royal family. The floater boats were round, shaped like a soup bowl, with a long four foot pole handle in the center.

Uryah and Synda huddled closer together. One guard stepped off his floater boat and walked to the girls. Even though Uryah was scared, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He had short black hair, spiked up in the front and dark onyx eyes.

"The ring has claimed you" He told her solemnly, his eyes as cold as ice, boring into hers. "As the king and queen have commanded you must come with us"

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Uryah asked, "This ring flies out of nowhere landing on my finger and now I have to go with you?"

"Are we in trouble?" Synda asked timidly.

"All will be explained, but you must come with us" The guard replied.

Uryah took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Alright I have a few questions myself." Uryah was placed on the floater boat with the dark, sullen guard. Synda was placed on one opposite to hers with a sunny, golden Adonis who smiled at her.

Uryah looked at her guard " So, my name is Uryah. What is yours?" She asked

"That is not relevant to the objective at hand" he replied like a robot.

"No-o-o-o, its just common courtesy"

"That is not important right now"

Uryah sighed frustrated. "Fine, don't tell me" She looked towards her friend with the sunny guard. They were both smiling and laughing. Uryah crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Why do I have to get stuck with Mr. Grumpy pants, she thought as they took to the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Uryah warily leaned against the royal guard, accompanying her to the palace. Even though this was her first time on one of these flying boats, she could find no enjoyment. All the while she wondered about the mysterious ring on her finger and its significance.

Finally they arrived at the palace doors. The royal guard stiffly helped Uryah down and led her into the palace. Uryah almost protested when she noticed Synda was being taken somewhere else.

"Hey-" she was cut off by the guard. "Your friend will be fine; she is not your concern"

Uryah watched dismally as the other guard took a giggling Synda away. "Come, they await you in the thrown room"

"Will all of this be explained? Including this freaky ring?" Uryah asked, looking up at the dark haired guard.

He nodded gruffly and continued walking. Uryah followed him silently through the winding corridors. As she walked, she looked at the hanging pictures on the wall of the royal family. Most of the queens had different hair colors, but the style was the same. All had two balls at both sides of their head and hair hanging from both hairballs.

Uryah stopped short when she came to one of the famous Neo Queen Serenity. She had a regal beauty to herself. Her head was tilted a little to the right and her smile was so bright it made her eyes shine. Uryah felt a wave of warmth wash over as she stared at the painting.

"Uh hmm" She turned to see the surly guard glaring at her impatiently.

"Ahg, I'm coming!" She shot exasperatedly. She marched up to the guard and walked onward in silence.

They came to two grave silver door, with and intricate swirl design on it. The guard opened the door and ushered her in. The room had silver and white banners strewn across the long walls of the room. A long shiny carpet led up to two thrones, where queen Arora and King Alexion sat.

"Come forth, child" King Alexion commanded.

Uryah was suddenly nervous. Her tongue seemed to have enlarged in her throat. Uryah gulped then took a deep breath and timidly stepped forward.

It seemed like a thousand years later when she finally reached the king and queen. She stopped five meters before the two.

Queen Arora smiled kindly as she spoke. "Would like something to drink or eat?"

Uryah was mildly taken aback by the question. She came all the way to the palace to be offered some food?

"With all due respect ma'am I would really like to know why I was brought here" She said quietly.

Queen Arora chuckled softly, "Ever the impatient one, are you not?"

"We see the ring has found its owner" King Alexion stated.

Uryah looked at the ring on her hand "Well, yeah it just sort of flew out of nowhere and…"She trailed and looked up shocked "Owner?"

Queen Arora nodded. "That ring belongs to the next heir to the crystal throne"

Uryah stared wide eyed "I-I don't understand"

"You my dear are our long lost daughter from years ago" King Alexion explained.

Uryah gasped and stepped back in utter shock. This was a most unexpected occurrence.


	5. Chapter 5

Uryah's mouth gaped open at the startling announcement. "Heir? To this throne here in Crystal Tokyo?" Uryah started to laugh. " You have got to be kidding! Is this some new joke for coronation day? Poke fun at the commoners as well?"

Queen Aurora shook her head, slowly. "No, my dear. This is not a joke. The Queens coronation was today, but the ring rejected our Beloved Zanadra. This means Zana is not our biological daughter. We have no idea how this mishap occurred, but we will get to the bottom of this."

"My queen is right. The ring has chosen you as the heir to the thrown. The responsibility that it entails falls upon your shoulders." King Alexion replied, calmly.

All Uryah could do was look in astonish. She had yet to contemplate the magnitude of the situation. "So, what exactly are you telling me?"

The king and queen glanced at each other before the queen spoke. "You are our daughter. The ring that has placed itself on your finger holds great power. A new unspeakable danger threatens our kingdom and only you and your guard can save this kingdom."

This new information drew Uryah's attention. "A threat?" She asked, "But this land has been at peace for a thousand years. What do you mean?"

"A destiny that was prophesized long ago. The silver crystal cannot be used again. The late queen, Rhyna, was able to create a new power source that some say is even more powerful than the silver crystal. The ring on your finger is that source, which was created from love and the desire to protect all that is dear to your heart." Queen Aurora informed a stunned Uryah.

"B-But, im just a normal high school student. I can't handle this much responsibility. I mean I start spinning out of control before an astrophysics test. How can I house even more responsibilities?" Uryah stuttered. Uryah began to pace back and forth, something she did when nervous or worried. " Oh, what will mum Werna think? She raised me up until now. I mean she was not that nice to me and never treated me like a daughter, but she was still…"

"Wait, did you say Werna? As in Werna Hitcahi of Moose Place?" Queen Aurora asked, suddenly.

Uryah stopped pacing to look at the queen once again. "Yeah, she used to be a nanny for some well off family before she had me."

The king and queen shared a look. This situation had just gotten a bit more interesting.


End file.
